Altered Reality
by Hiroki-The Darkness
Summary: This is a collaboration between myself, Koji Ryuzaki, and the one known as Senji. I can't write a summery to save my life, so just take a look inside. It's Bwen, enough said. I own nothing, and all that.


Before I begin, I shall point out a few things.

This is a collaboration between myself, Koji Ryuzaki, and the one known as Senji.

If you are looking for a fic with an alien wristwatch that transforms the wearer into different aliens, this is the wrong fic. Still, give it a try, will you?

Do not judge me by this single fic. I do this for fun, but reviews are welcome.

I am a novice.

This is BWEN. This means Ben and Gwen will be a couple. If you don't like it, well…not much I can do.

This fic will must likely be updated slowly.

OOC will be present.

Okay, enough of that. May you enjoy this AU.

________________________________________________________________________

"I now call the Global Defense Council to order. For those of you that are newly elected, our purpose is discussing the best ways to defend the Earth from alien threats. The world is watching, Ladies and Gentlemen. I pray that you will make wise choices." A grey haired man stepped down from the podium.

A young blond man stepped up. "For months, we have debated the best plan of action to deal with our newest threat, codename 'Highbreed'. All attempts to halt their advance have failed. They have destroyed all space colonies and space stations in their path. All negotiations have ended disastrously. None have returned. I fear that we will soon be facing an all out war on our home planet."

A young woman stood. "Are we supposed to believe that you have done everything in the USA's power to stop them? You have the largest Esper count in the world. You even have a special branch of military trained agents. Send them to deal with the 'Highbreed'."

"I'm afraid that we have already tried that. The last four teams were professionally trained as bodyguards. I regret to inform the council that it was insufficient. The enemy possesses powers that were greater than that of our best. We are at a disadvantage, in both power and technology. However, the esper team lasted much longer than the others. My assumption is that they are not used to being fought in such a manner."

"In your professional opinion, what would the best plan of action be?" Asked the Japanese representative.

"I'm afraid I do not have a solution to this problem."

"Than why are you here? Get someone who has a clue as to what they are doing!"

"I merely said I didn't have a solution, not that I didn't have an idea. I propose we ask _him_ for assistance." There were a gasps heard throughout the room. Some just looked puzzled. "For those of you that are new, you should know all about the espers. There are several different types. Telekinesis, the ability to freeze things or cause them to spontaneously combust, mind reading, the ability to see into the future or past, element manipulation: these are normal. A few espers have the several powers. Years ago, we found a boy. This boy had not one or two, but _all _of the powers. We took him in immediately for study. Our test yielded…unusual…results. Espers in close proximity to him found their normal abilities doubled. He was able to 'awaken' those without. We studied him further. Very soon, we found that he did not posses all of these abilities, but something else entirely. His…abilities…enable him to bend time and reality to his whims. He could create matter from nothing, alter that which already existed, changing it into something different. He could slow or speed up time, or halt it completely. The possibilities were limited only by his stamina."

"Then what are you waiting for? Send him to deal with them. Surely you've figured out how his power works, you should have thousands of these super-espers by now!"

"You presume that we still have him."

"Are you telling me that you dissected him or something already?" Canada's representative inquired.

"I am sorry to say that he escaped years ago. Our facility was not made to hold beings such as him. We were able to get his help on several different occasions, but he always had his own plans and reasons for helping, and he always asked for something in return. Afterward, he would disappear. Last time he helped was with the Forever Knights. We made an attempt to recapture him, but were unsuccessful. He robbed four of our best agents of their powers. He was twelve at the time. That was seven years ago."

"How do you contact him?"

"We don't. He contacts us."

"How will you ensure his cooperation? How will you keep track of him?"

"We give him whatever he wants. As for keeping track of him…We have a relative of his that happens to be one of our elite. Bring in agent Gwendolyn Tennyson."

Elsewhere….

"I warned you all not to mess with me." A hooded figure said as he stood over seven thugs.

"What are you, freak?! You're no esper! You're some kind of monster!"

"Monster? We have a difference of opinion on that. What am I? I'm not even sure myself." He pulled back his hood, revealing a handsome face with chocolate brown hair and yellow-green eyes. "My name is Ben Tennyson. Remember it." With that final statement, Ben departed. "Man, what does a guy have to do to get some peace?" He muttered as he walked to the place he fondly called home. Nearby, a little boy was crying and holding a dirty teddy bear with a ripped arm.

"Hey, little guy. What's wrong?" Ben asked kindly as he squatted to look him in the face.

"A bunch of mean boys took my little sisters bear. I tried to get it back…but…but…." The little boy began sobbing again.

"Really? That was very brave of you."

"But its all dirty and ripped! This was a gift from our mommy…and now…"

"Are you sure? It looks fine to me." The boy looked down, and right before his eyes, the air around the teddy began to warp and distort. The arm reconnected and the dirt disappeared.

"Wow! That's so cool! Can all espers do that?" The boy asked excitedly.

"Nope. I'm one of a kind, kid. Only one me, just like there's only one you. Hurry home, your parents may be worried. It's not safe out here at night." Ben said to the awed boy. The little boy nodded and ran off. A warm smile graced Ben's lips. "Kids…."

He came to a stop in front of a run down old house. "Ahh…home sweet home." The door warped and shimmered as Ben opened it. The inside was totally different from the outside. Inside, it looked like the inside of a mansion. "Lets see what's happening in the world." He said as he flopped down on a plush couch. A TV materialized out of nowhere. Different scenes flashed on the screen. "Robbery, family night out, couple on honeymoon…hmm…may check that out later. No, no, boring, stupid, boring, boring, bor-_HELLO_, who's that?!" The screen showed a girl that looked to be about his age, orange hair, and emerald eyes. Suddenly, the TV had sound.

"Agent Gwendolyn Tennyson, your mission is to keep an eye on one Benjamin Tennyson."

"I see. Where is he?" The girl, now known to be Gwendolyn, asked in a bored tone.

"Let me stress how dangerous this boy is. I don't think you understand exactly what he's capable of."

"He. That's just it. He's a boy. A _nineteen year old boy._ Still full of hormones. Easily manipulated. All a girl has to do is show a little skin, and guys will do anything." Gwen said in a confident tone.

"This isn't just any boy. He's you cousin."

"Point being? I can still control him. You just have to know how. It's not hard."

"Really? I'm hardly a normal boy, _Gwen._" Ben's face appeared on the screen behind the podium, startling many. "So….I have a cousin? And you plan on using her against me? How low can you get? Wait, don't answer that, I already know. However, I'm willing to overlook that, seeing as you need my help. But it will cost you. One, no more experimenting on children. I didn't like it, and you wouldn't either. Two, life is at an all time low at the slums. I have to walk through them every day, and you people are more worried about missiles and weaponry than keeping your people fed and off the streets. Do something about it. Three, I want to be excused for any and all damages I inflict on the job. Four, _stop looking for me!_ You haven't found me yet, and you're not going to. Five, I want a license to kill when I deem it necessary. And Six, the most important…I want the girl. Gwen. This is non-negotiable, take it or leave it. Your choice."

"This is outrageous! We shouldn't have to give in to some brat off the street! Boy, you should feel honored to help!"

"Yeah, honored. I guess I should have been _honored_ to have my fingers cut off to see if I could regenerate them. I suppose I should have be _honored_ to be poisoned countless times, to see if I could alter what was already in my body. I should have been _honored_ to be submerged in water, just to see if I could create oxygen in my lungs. You used me as a lab rat. I don't _have_ to help. In fact, I have every reason _not_ to help. But I'm being very reasonable and nice. Those are my demands. Take it or leave it. The choice is yours. Do you want my help, or not? Better yet, do you want to find out what will happen _without_ my help? Decide now, or I will leave.

________________________________________________________________________

I think this is a good place to stop. Review, please. If not for me, then for Koji and Senji.


End file.
